Naedrick Jaener
' Naedrick Jaener' is the son of Rosen, and Talia Jaener making him a member of House Jaener. Naedrick Jaener hqw one sibling in the form of Emil Jaener of whome is the heir of House Jaener and has basically become the administrative head of the house while his brother, and the next generation have become the warriors of the household as they continue to expand outwards. Naedrick Jaener is married to Pavia Jaener of whome died during the birth of their youngest son Damir Jaener. They have two children though in the form of Damir, and Mila Jaener of which Damir is a high ranking commander within the military forces of House Jaener, while Mila has become widely renown for her extreme Magi abilities which many desribe as unimagineable. Naedrick Jaener was born the more physically gifted of the two children of his father the current High Master of Magritta, and in this way he and his brother became bitter rivals throughout the town. Everyone came to know that their were houses in Magritta that were Naedrick loyalists, while there were houses that were Emil houses. This conflict continued for the majority of their early life until the coming of R'hllor into the region. As the spread reached Magritta Naedrick and Emil once again begin competing but this time they competed to find out who would become the most devout, and the most loyal to the Fire God. For Naedrick this took the form of him spearheading the campaign to root out and destroy those within Magritta. He has further expanded his claim to House Jaener as his daughter Mila has become a god like figure to the R'hllor followers. History Early History Naedrick Jaener was born the more physically gifted of the two children of his father the current High Master of Magritta, and in this way he and his brother became bitter rivals throughout the town. Everyone came to know that their were houses in Magritta that were Naedrick loyalists, while there were houses that were Emil houses. R'hllor Main Article : R'hllor This conflict continued for the majority of their early life until the coming of R'hllor into the region. As the spread reached Magritta Naedrick and Emil once again begin competing but this time they competed to find out who would become the most devout, and the most loyal to the Fire God. War For Naedrick this took the form of him spearheading the campaign to root out and destroy those within Magritta. He has further expanded his claim to House Jaener as his daughter Mila has become a god like figure to the R'hllor followers. Rise of a God See Also : Mila Jaener : "Everyone wondered what I was capable of. They questioned what importance the quiet girl in the background could possibly have over the affairs of our family. I kept quiet as they rained down insults that I was useless. I stayed quiet through the beatings. I stayed quiet because I knew one day I would prove all of them wrong. I knew one day I would change the world." : -Mila Jaener The Rise of House Jaener would correspond to the rise of Mila Jaener of whom would start off as something nothing more then ordinary. Mila Jaener was born and from that day till House Jaener begin its expanisist behaviors in Estalia, she was constantly under the shadow of everyone elce in her house. Her cousins were succesful at either being strong warriors, or brilliant administrators, while her brother was a brilliant warrior with a keen eye for leadership. She realized early on that she had an extreme amount of power in Magi, but she knew that an unbridled use of Magi would get her hanged, so she kept it a secret, and would constantly spend time in the forests outside their home training herself in the arts of Magi. She is one of a group of Magi users in Europe known by the Titans as the upliffted and this is because she has an unimagenable amount of power. She appeared to be the black sheep of the family until she arrived at the battle camp on the eve of their battle against the town of Smerska. "I watched from afar as they attempted and failed to gain the city. This wasn't the first time that my family had failed, but something about this one made me feel different, and it was then that I realized that my time was now. It was my time to make my mark" ''-Mila Jaener'' Smerska stood as the centerpiece of a Tilean dominated puppet state in the Estalian province of San Marino and in order to completely have control over Estalia and thus to complete the goals he had in mind for destroying Tilea it was necessary for Naedrick Jaener to capture Smerska. Naedrick at first was forced to leave the battle to the control of his son Damir to lead the army against Smerska while he attempted to reduce the fortifications of Varonne and thus take control of Varonne. Damir would besiege the city for nearly a month but they were supplied by the river and couldn't be starved out and their walls were strong enough that he risked destruction of the army by attacking it at full strength. It would be in this moment that Mila Jaener would instigate her rise in House Jaener. Her father had arrived following the capture of Varonne and was attempting to change the course of the battle but was seeing the same problems that his son had seen. Thus with her brother, father, and other family members stuck in a slug fest against the city, and despite there greatest attempts at capturing the city through diplomacy they were unable to sway the defenders. Plans were prepared to attack the city, but the entire leadership understood that huge casualties would be had because of the entrenched nature of the defenders and the fact that they understood there would be no retreat for them if they lost. With this failure Mila Jaener of whom was standing off to the far end of the battle hiding amongst the trees decided that her time was now, and she intervened on the battle. Destruction of Smerska : "My arrival had been planned by me for years. I had waited on the outskirts of battles, sieges, and numerous other events waiting for the perfect moment where I could show that only I could take the family where it needed to go. The moment it happened I felt a rush of emotions as my entire world just came together." : -Mila Jaener Her father, brother, and other family members were confused why she was there but she said she wanted to show them what she was capable of, and her father who was a hard man told her that he knew exactly what she was capable of and that she should leave. Hearing this she told her father she would show him, and as the camp watched she walked out of the camp towards the town, and summoned a massive fire elemental, and then begin summoning hundreds of small fire elementals, and over the course of the next hour she had captured the entire city with no losses to anyone on their side. She would enter the city alongside her brother and father and they all beheld the destruction that she had wrought against the Tilean forces within the city. There was nearly complete losses against the Tilean mercenaries that had manned the walls and defended the city, but those that were of Estalian origin or loyalty were in a sort of comotose state where in they were not harmed. The damage to Smerska was intense and would require a lot of rebuilding but one of the larger towns in Estalia and the capital of San Marino was captured and along with the capital went the province. Preparing for war Family Members Relationships Category:House Jaener Category:People Category:Human Category:Visigoth Category:Knight Category:Knight of R'hllor Category:Desciple of R'hllor Category:People of Estalia